


Of Different Beginnings

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, agent coulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it had been Darcy that had been the one sent to recruit Doctor Banner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Different Beginnings

Fanfic prompt for uruvielnumenesse on tumblr :D  
Summary : What if it had been Darcy that had been the one sent to recruit Doctor Banner?

Darcy Paige Lewis had been with Fury at the time and had witnessed Loki, the god alive and well in all his glory. Alongside Agent Jackass who had stole her ipod, she watched as Loki single-handedly brainwashed almost everyone in the room, even Hawkeye who she could have sworn she'd seen before. She'd seen the files, heard the stories about him and the assassin Natasha Romanov or however the hell you spell her last name and Darcy felt sorry for her when Phil had to tell her Clint had been compromised.  
You're probably wondering how Darcy had ended up there, with the agents and not with Jane...  
Well, its a long story

After Thor had left, Jane had grown slightly crazy on trying to find a way back to him. She pretty much abandoned and ignored everything and everyone, even Darcy.   
Darcy was pissed and even though she had recieved her six college credits, she had hoped that Jane would ask her to stay. But Jane didnt.  
Darcy had spent months, almost a year with Jane and she felt betrayed. She finally got the message that Jane wasnt going to see reason about Thor, so Darcy left.

She took up a job in England as a waitress. It was about a week before Nick had waltzed on in and said they needed her; he needed her. But all they were was buying her silence for what she'd said, done and heard. She had no choice but to say yes, she had nowhere else to go. So they trained her, filled her in on all the details and so on...  
But she never expected to be standing in a hut in Calcutta, several hours later after Phil had called Natasha and came face to face with the scientist with a big green alter ego.

He looked like a lost, abandoned puppy. He looked sad and in pain and it broke her heart when he rocked the cradle which was in the room  
" I don't always get what I want" he had said to her  
The words still haunted her. Natasha never did say anything about why she couldnt go to Calcutta, but she was glad Darcy had gone instead. Something Darcy still had to figure out why but Darcy was glad too.

It seemed like her destiny, her fate had lead her up to this exact moment, like it was meant to be.  
She vowed to protect Bruce, no matter the cost

But why was everything so hard when it felt like they were chess pieces, soldiers playing somebody else's game?


End file.
